An unexpected meeting
by Smaragd1
Summary: This is their first meeting. Just a so called fluff, but rather sweet. Girls will like it,I guess. What animal did she find and what happened? Post DH.


Jo Rowling owns the copyright of Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is a non profit fan fiction. I own this specific story, a short fluff, really, just about what happened when this couple first met.

------------------Please, note that English is not my native language, but I do my best. Hope you like it. :)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An unexpected meeting**

The woman didn't have a real notion, but must have passed out a while ago. The light seeped through her eyelashes and forced her to blink. The irritating heat haze added to her confusion disabling her to think properly. Everything around her was vague and blurry.

She was desperately trying to remember what had happened. Hadn't she worn her sun helmet? The heat was oppressive, the air stuffy and she tried to draw breath, to suck in fresh air. She wanted to talk, but not a word came out. Her lips were quite dry and she tried to moisture them with the tip of her tongue.

Had she strolled too far into the jungle? Had she been totally senseless? Not so unlike her maybe, but she WAS always careful, except for this one time. She had spotted something and wandered off the trail... because she had discovered...what?

"Hush, be quiet, wait a little before you try to speak," a very gentle voice whispered.

Her eyes tried to focus and she turned her head in the direction of the sound.  
She gazed widely and lost herself completely in the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen in a man. His eyes sparkled and glittered, they were hazel brown and almond-shaped. The man leaned over her a little to examine her.

A sharp machete lay on the ground beside him. Behind them low bushes bloomed and a tangle of lianas hung from the high trees. Wooden wines and a mishmash of jungle plants formed greenery so lush that it hurt her eyes.  
Fortunately, the treetops above them gave protection from the hot sun. If she had been in danger of sunstroke, he would have covered her with something. He seemed to be a true gentleman.

The abundant vegetation, combined with the afternoon heat caused steam to rise, lingering around stems and foliage. Animals and birds were chattering, chirruping, squeaking and screaming.

"What were you thinking, being a woman all alone out here? Aren't you a member of the British expedition a distance away? You can be lucky that I passed by here."

He watched her with deep concern and interest; his gaze lingered just a second too long. He apparently liked what he saw.  
She too, had begun to study him more closely, accepting the piece of chocolate he offered and noticing her bed with surprise. She actually lay on a green mattress made of thick leaves. How was that arranged so quickly? A thought struck her.

"Are you a wizard?"

"Why do you ask and what do you know about magic and such persons?"

His voice hesitated as he watched her.

"Well, I glanced at my wrist- watch just now and I haven't been unconscious for so long. Since it would seem impossible for an ordinary person to make such an elaborate bed, so quickly and effortlessly – you must have dragged it along for miles or conjured it here, just moments ago, which would prove that you are a wizard after all."

He had to smile at this and made a supposedly funny comment.

"And you are a witch, naturally!?"

"Of course I am!"

She rummaged through the contents of her shoulder bag and came up with 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them.'

"This book got me interested in Naturalism. During the last few years I have discovered many interesting plants, big beasts and smaller beings on my own. At first I was searching for a specimen my father used to talk a lot about, but I soon realized that it doesn't exist."

Smiling she looked him over. He was a tall and handsome wizard, but his beard ought to be cut off or neatly trimmed, although she never told him this or suggested it.

"This bag can carry a lot. Enchanted it did you?" he asked with a chuckle.

Her blond hair was curly, but she'd tied it up. Now clips and needles had fallen out and loose locks hung free. He picked up her sun helmet and handed it to her, a bit reluctant of letting her hand slip away from his own.

"I'm quite surprised to encounter such an enchanting female out here in the far away Megchumbiland! I never would have expected a thing like this to happen! I was searching for a little being, namely the same creature you just found. So should we share the honour of having found it, or do you want all the credit? Well, of course you do, but you'd passed out already, when I managed to slam the cage door shut. I was just in time to hinder it from slipping out and getting away."

She had to look around for the small steel cage and saw the tiny animal inside.

"I was unable to hinder you from tumbling backwards when it bit your finger. The swelling receded rapidly after my treatment. I have medical knowledge since I often travel alone and one must be prepared for unpleasant surprises. On the other hand, that's part of the glory of it all"

She examined her finger where a slight redness lingered.

"I can't thank you enough. I succumb to irrational behaviour sometimes, but this time I was clumsier than usual. I guess an angel watched over me. They exist, you know!"

She looked at him with serious eyes.

"I've been looking for this little fellow a long time. Naturally I'll share the finding with you. I have my notebooks in my bag and I guess you've got some annotations of your own? We could compare results! You don't find a soul mate easily and I feel that we are twin souls. Don't you? By the way, how can I thank you?"

This witch fascinated him. She was a tough little woman, but so fragile and ethereal almost, vulnerable and sweet and on such a dangerous mission. He devoured her slender figure, pretty face and her hair. He could imagine it flowing freely and... He had to force his thoughts to stop right there.

"Maybe I could tempt YOU with dinner tonight, a proper meal! Table and chairs. I don't even know who you are, just a lovely lady of the wilderness. By the way, what are you going to do with this little creature? The colour of the rainbow is in its eyes. I've never come across anything like it before. I suppose you're going to name it?"

The woman gave him a satisfied look and a giggle.

"Well, yes, I suppose. Have you ever seen such prehensile claws? I think I will name him 'Twiggelicky'."

The man chuckled and his long beard bounced. She had to smile and hug him spontaneous as she was.

"I have no idea how this adventure would've ended without your help. It must be destiny!"

"Then it's a happy destiny indeed. My name is Rolf Scamander, by the way"

"You aren't…?"

"Yes. Grandson and you are?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"My beloved Grandfather would have liked you a lot, Luna, as do I!"

----------------------------------------------

---------------------

This was their first meeting, just a light fluff, but I hope you liked it. Please note that Swedish is my first language and UK English my second. Hope there's just a few mistakes when it comes to spelling, phrases and grammar.

Please leave a comment. =)

-----------------------------------------


End file.
